Perception
by SecretsAndLiesContest
Summary: Sometimes, all we have to go by is the way we see another person. But what if there's more to them than meets the eye?


**\- Subject/Email Header: Secrets and Lies Contest Entry**

 **\- Title:** Perception

 **\- Summary:** Sometimes, all we have to go by is the way we see another person. But what if there's more to them than meets the eye?

 **\- Pairing:** Edward/Bella

 **\- Rating:** T

 **\- Word Count:** 9,513

 **\- DISCLAIMER:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was a rare day in the Pacific Northwest. The sun shone brightly above, and the sand below me was dry. We'd had a few clear days to enjoy, but the meteorologist kept reminding us that rain was right around the corner. I'd enjoy it while it lasted though. I had a rare Saturday off from the shop, so I'd forced Emmett, my best friend, to come with me to the beach. I thought about asking Dad to borrow his boat, but Emmett only had a few hours before he needed to get back to his wife. Rosalie was thirty-four weeks pregnant and about to pop. He didn't want to be away for too long, because the doctor had predicted she wouldn't carry to term.

"Whew!" I looked up at Emmett's exclamation to see him shaking water from his hair as he stuck his surfboard in the sand and sat on his towel next to mine. "There are some pretty good waves out there. You gonna head in?" I was already shaking my head before he finished his question. I pushed my hair out of my eyes mentally noting I needed to get it cut.

"Not today," I sighed. "I'm enjoying the sun too much. Don't feel like putting on the wetsuit." Emmett groaned as he laid down placing his hands under his head.

"I think I'm getting too old for this. My old bones are protesting." I looked at him like he was crazy, even though he couldn't see me with his eyes closed.

"Dude. We're only twenty-five. We're not old."

"I feel it though." The silence stretched for a few minutes as we basked in the Vitamin D. "This is nice. The only thing that could make it better would be a boat." I barked a laugh.

"I thought about asking to borrow Dad's, but since you only had a few hours, I wasn't sure it'd be worth it."

"Probably not. Maybe in a few months after Ariella is here and Rosalie's settle with her." The silenced stretched comfortably as we soaked in the rays. "So, what do you-" Emmett was interrupted by the ringing of my phone. I groaned and debated not answering. I knew it would be work. "You gonna get that?" I rolled over and answered it begrudgingly.

"This is Edward."

"Hey, Ed, I'm sorry to call on your day off." I rolled my eyes.

"It's all right, Jeff. What's up?"

"I've got a lady here who brought in her Mercedes. She's got an issue with the steering and is concerned about driving it home. Can you come in and take a look?" There were plenty of people who worked at the auto shop, but I specialized in Mercedes. If he was calling me, they'd already ruled out the obvious and needed me to check it out.

"Do you really need me today?" I didn't want to go in, but at the same time, I could really use the money. Tuition was due next month, and that was going to hit my savings account hard. I dropped my head. "You know what, never mind. I'll come in, but I'm not at home. It'll take me at least half an hour to get there."

"That's fine." I started gathering my things. "She's planning to go to work and will be back after her shift." I heard muffled talking in the background. "She says she'll be back around six. Think that'll be enough time?" I rolled my eyes again. Mercedes owners, they thought they were the shit. Everything needed to be done on their timetable.

"I won't know until I look over the car." Emmett's hand appeared in my line of sight. I took it and let him pull me to my feet. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Give me ten minutes with the car, and I'll have a better idea. Yeah?"

"Sure, sure. See ya in a bit."

"Don't fret it, man," Emmett said as I grabbed the towel and shook out the sand. "I gotta get back to Rosie soon anyways. And don't tell me you're not looking forward to the call-in money. School isn't going to pay for itself, and since you won't let your parents pay for-"

"You're right. I won't." He didn't get upset that I interrupted him. This was an old argument. "All right. I'll catch up with you later. Maybe we can plan some time at the batting cages."

"Hell yeah." He climbed into his Jeep. "Catch ya later." I waved as he backed out of the lot before climbing into my old Ford, F-150 I'd been working to restore for the last year. A few more months and I'd have enough saved to replace the fender.

I ended up going straight to work since my apartment would be out of the way. I kept an extra uniform at work for occasions like this, so I'd just change when I got there. Traffic was surprisingly light, so I arrived at work within twenty minutes. The garage was busy, typical for a Saturday, so I parked in a lot down the street to save room for the customers and then made my way back after grabbing the extra pair of work boots from the bed of the truck. I hurried across the street towards the bay door. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings, so I was surprised when a slight body collided with mine. When the woman wobbled, I reached over the steady her.

"Oh goodness," she said.

I looked up to find one of the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. She stood about six inches shorter than me. Her apologetic eyes stared up at me, and I was caught in those chocolate pools. Her slender, heart-shaped face was tipped back revealing a long, smooth neck where I could see her quick pulse. She cursed softly drawing my attention to her full bottom lip. She sucked in a sharp breath then pulled her lip between her teeth. I heard murmuring, but I was too transfixed by her to register what was being said.

"C-can I call you back?" she asked, and I furrowed my brows in confusion. It took a few seconds to realize she was talking on her phone. "Okay. Bye." She pulled the device from her ear, tapped the screen, and then placed the phone in her bag before looking back up at me. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't watc-"

"No. No," I assured her. "It was my fault." She shook her head.

"It wasn't. I wasn't paying attention. I should look where I'm walking. I'm trying to arrange a ride this afternoon, and I was looking down when I turned to pace." I placed my hand on her arm.

"How about we agree it was both our faults." She smiled in resignation.

"Okay." I smiled back.

"Okay." Her cheeks tinged pink before she looked down breaking eye contact. The movement reminded me I still had my hand on her arm. I dropped it to my side. "I, uh-"

"I'm keeping you. I should let you go. I have to get to work anyway." She turned and started to walk away looking back over her shoulder. "I'm sorry again. I hope you- Whoop!" I stepped forward in reaction as she tripped over her own feet, but she righted herself quickly and chuckled. "Have a good day."

"You too." She turned back around and scurried away as she answered a call. As she rounded the corner, I kicked the concrete. I didn't even get her name.

"Ed!" I turned to see Jeff at the door. "I got it lifted for you. She's ready when you are."

"Yeah." I walked into the garage to greetings from co-workers. "Let me change. I'll be right out."

It took a while to chase down the problem with the SUV, but eventually, I found the issue. The owner was going to need a new brake caliper assembly. It wouldn't be too difficult to fix, but since we didn't have the part in stock, she'd need to leave the car until Monday because the shop was closed on Sundays. I could pick up the part on the way home to bring back first thing Monday morning.

I lowered the car from the lift and went to find Jeff to let him know. It was 5:30, and I knew she was coming back in half an hour, but I wasn't planning on sticking around longer than necessary. This was supposed to be my day off. Jeff was with a customer, so I took a seat and waited for him to be free, which only took five minutes. Before I could tell him the problem, we were interrupted by a knock. I looked back and was surprised to find the woman I'd run into earlier.

"Hey!" My surprise was evident, and she smiled at me hesitantly.

"Hi." She looked between Jeff and me. "I'm sorry to interrupt. I know I'm early, but I wanted to see if you had any news."

"Ed, this is Bella," Jeff said. "She's the owner of the car you've been working on." I smiled. Bella. It fit her. I was kind of surprised, because based on our conversation earlier today, she didn't strike me as a Mercedes' owner. She was too nice.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I held my hand out to her. She slipped her soft hand into my rough, calloused one.

"You too," she said quietly. "And thank you so much for coming in on your day off. It means so much to me."

"No problem." I heard Jeff snort and turned to glare at him. "I was just telling Jeff what I found. It looks like you're going to need a new brake caliper assembly. You had a torn rubber on the piston that led to some damage I can't just fix. I don't have the part here, so we need to keep the car until Monday."

"Oh." I could hear the disappointment in her voice. For the first time, I felt bad about putting a customer off.

"I know you were trying to arrange a ride. I can take you home if you need." Jeff coughed behind me, but I chose to ignore him.

"No!" I was a bit taken aback by her fervent decline to my offer. "I'm sorry. I just know I've already inconvenienced you enough. I don't want to be a bother. Plus, someone's coming to get me. I've got a few days to arrange a ride back on Monday. My next shift at the hospital isn't until Monday anyway." For the first time, I took note of the light blue scrub pants, Tweety Bird scrub top, and tennis shoes she was wearing. I wondered what she did – doctor, nurse? "Thank you so much for what you've already done. Do you have an idea how much this may cost me?" That was Jeff's territory, so I turned to him for guidance.

"Today was one hundred and twenty-five dollars. Parts and labor for what's remaining should be around two hundred sixty or two hundred seventy-five," he said, and her face fell. Quickly though, she shook her head and smiled at us.

"Okay. I'll figure it out, make it work." I'd tell Jeff later to go easy on the labor. That would be the most expensive part of this fix anyway. "Thank you both. I'll come back Monday afternoon for the car."

"Sure. Have a good weekend, Miss." She smiled at Jeff then me before turning and walking out. I watched as she disappeared around the corner. "You gonna give her a ride?" I turned and punched him in the arm. He laughed, but I ignored him and walked away.

"I'm outta here," I yelled over my shoulder, and his laughter followed me down the hall.

"Fifteen minutes? Sure," I heard her voice before I even left the garage. When I walked outside, I saw her standing at the edge of the parking area on her phone once again. "Thank you." She hung up with a sigh.

"Is your ride delayed?" I asked, my voice startling her. She jumped slightly, then turned to me with her hand pressed to her chest. "I didn't mean to scare you." She chuckled.

"It's fine," she assured me, "and yes, just a slight delay. My friend got held up at work. She'll be here soon though."

"Can I wait with you?" The question surprised me. I didn't even think before asking, but I wouldn't take it back.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Do you not have plans, a girlfriend or wife to get home to?" Her cheeks flamed red, and I smiled as she dropped her gaze from mine.

"No plans. And no wife or girlfriend." She looked back up at me but had trouble meeting my gaze for long. I figured I'd return the favor, ease her embarrassment. "I'm glad your friend's able to come get you. Boyfriend not available?"

"N-no. No boyfriend." She twisted her toe in a divot in the concrete. "No husband either. Just me." I waited until she looked at me to answer.

"Glad to hear that." She bit her lip, but it didn't hide her grin.

"Glad to say that."

I asked about her job at the hospital. Bella was a nurse, had been working at Seattle Children's Hospital for the past three years. She worked in the neonatal intensive care unit. Honestly, that wasn't a surprise. She was soft-spoken and kind with the sweetest smile I'd ever seen. I bet those babies loved her, and I had no doubt the parents were comforted by her. She told me about a little boy who was there now. He had been born at twenty-nine weeks when his mother had been involved in an accident. I watched as her eyes watered talking about the baby's struggle to breathe with underdeveloped lungs. Then I was mesmerized at the twinkle in her eye when she spoke about him grasping her pinky finger. She knew he'd get better, could feel it in her bones. I told her about Emmett and Rosalie, how Ariella wasn't expected to make it to term. She laid her hand on my arm and turned her sympathetic eyes to mine.

"How far along is Rosalie?" she asked.

"She's thirty-four weeks."

"Oh!" She smiled widely and squeezed my arm. "Thirty-four weeks is great! Ariella's almost fully developed at this point. Even if she came today, she's not a baby I'd be very worried about." We both turned when a honk sounded nearby. "That's my ride." She turned back to me and dropped her hand. "Thank you for staying with me."

"I was happy to." We were silent for a few seconds. "Can I-"

"Yes." She slapped her hand over her mouth as I chuckled. She spoke through her fingers. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Please continue."

"I was going to ask for your number. I'd like to see you again."

"I'd say the odds are in your favor that I'd say yes." She smiled, so I reached up and pulled her hand from her face before retrieving my phone. I handed it over for her to type in her number. Another honk sounded, so she hurried to hand back the phone.

"Alice is getting impatient. I better…" She threw a thumb over her shoulder, and I nodded in acknowledgment. She took a few steps backward. "Call me."

"I will," I promised.

The next day I went to visit my parents. We got carried away playing board games, and by the time I left, I felt it was too late to call Bella. I'd be seeing her the next day anyway, so I'd talk to her then. Monday was busy. I fixed Bella's car first thing that morning before taking the next car available. Most were easy fixes or just tune-ups. One other Mercedes was brought in late in the afternoon. One look under the hood told me the owner did not treat the car with care. He was overdue for an oil change, the antifreeze was low, and the carburetor needed to be replaced. Those were just the things I could see within the first ten minutes. I went to find Jeff to let him know so he could talk to the owner about the expected cost.

"I'm glad we could help," I heard Jeff say as I approached his office.

"Thank you so much." I smiled at the sound of Bella's voice, but I was concerned too. I thought she was coming in later in the afternoon. I hope she wasn't trying to avoid me. Seconds later, she walked around the corner where we came face to face. "Edward! Hi!"

"Hey. Sneaking out?" I asked with a teasing tone but was slightly worried about the answer.

"Not at all. I just didn't want to be a bother."

"You could never be a bother." She bit her lip, but her smile was evident. "I'm sorry I didn't call you yesterday. I went to my parents' house and was there longer than I thought I'd be." She assured me that was okay. "I'm glad I ran into you. I was hoping I could take you on a date this week. Are you available?"

"A date?" I smiled. "Like, a date – date?" I chuckled at her wide-eyed expression. I took her hand in mine gently.

"Like a date where we go to dinner, and I pay the bill." She looked down at our joined hands.

"Okay. When were you thinking?"

"I'm off on Wednesdays. You?"

"I don't have a shift on Wednesday. That works great for me."

"I'll call you to set the details tomorrow. How does that sound?" She squeezed my hand.

"Really good."

"Good." She nodded one with a smirk.

"Good."

Wednesday afternoon, I was rushing home from work two hours before I was supposed to meet Bella at the restaurant. Jeff had called me in for another Mercedes, and I was happy for the additional cash, but I couldn't be late. I rushed through my shower, dressed in the clothes I'd picked the night before, and tried to tame my hair. Eventually, I admitted defeat. I really was going to have to get it cut soon. I grabbed my wallet, made sure the cash I'd pulled from my savings account was there, and headed out. I'd offered to pick Bella up, but she said she'd meet me at the restaurant. I'd picked a French place not far from the hospital that my mom was always raving about. It was a bit pricey for my taste, but I was trying to impress her. I'd splurge here and cut back on takeout and entertainment for a few weeks.

I arrived with fifteen minutes to spare. I parked in a lot nearby; happy my beat-up truck wouldn't be parked next to those fancy cars close to the restaurant. I knew Bella drove a Mercedes, and since I wasn't quite ready for her to see my old truck yet, I didn't mind parking down the street. When I got to the restaurant, I found Bella standing just under the awning. She hadn't seen me approaching since she was turned slightly away.

I admired how beautiful she looked with the glow of the restaurant lights shining on her. She wore a hunter green dress that wrapped around her body, hugging her frame snuggly. It was lacy with long sleeves. I could see her arms through the fabric, and it fell just below her knees. She had matching flats and held a tan purse in her hand. She looked slightly uncomfortably, her shoulders hunched as she watched the cars leaving and entering the parking lot. When I was within feet of her, she looked over to see me approaching. She smiled, and her shoulders relaxed.

"Hi," I greeted her. I couldn't stop myself from moving forward and kissing her cheek lightly. "You look stunning." Her cheeks tinged pink at the compliment.

"Thank you," she said quietly before looking me over. "You look handsome. You dressed up for me." I nodded. No need to deny it. "I appreciate the effort." She looked behind her at the restaurant then back to me. "Have you been here before?" I motioned her ahead of me, and when she turned, I placed my hand on her lower back to guide her.

"No, I haven't. My mom said it's one of her favorite places though. Can't get a better recommendation than that, can you?" She giggled as I held the door for her to walk inside. I gave my name to the hostess, and she immediately escorted us to a table off the side of the restaurant that was quiet, and within seconds, the waiter came to take our drink order. "Bella, would you like a glass of wine?" I held the wine list out for her in case. This was something I'd been planning for and why I had taken money from my account. Sine Bella had money, at least enough to afford a Mercedes, I figured this would be something she was used to for dinner. She smiled at me appreciatively.

"I would like a water with no lemon, please," she told the waiter then turned to me. "I don't drink much since the hospital could call me in at any time. I like to be ready for that." I hoped she was telling me the truth and not trying to appease me. She knew I was a mechanic, so she probably figured I didn't make as much money as her.

"I'll have the same, thank you." He took the wine list and disappeared. She opened the menu, and we spent a minute looking at the offerings.

"Did your mom have a recommendation for what to eat? This all seems so…fancy."

She was right; it did sound fancy. Some of the dishes I wasn't even sure how to pronounce. Unfortunately, Mom hadn't recommended anything specific, so we were on our own. When the waiter returned, Bella ordered the Poulet Basquaise, a chicken and tomato stew. I ordered the closest thing I could find to a beef stew. This was definitely a place I wouldn't have picked myself, but if Bella enjoyed it, I'd call this a success. Once the waiter left, Bella asked me about myself.

"Well, I grew up right here in Seattle. Dad's a surgeon; Mom's an interior designer. I have a little sister who 's two years younger than me. She was super smart, skipped a grade in school. I wasn't the brightest kid, so she helped me a lot. We were pretty close growing up because of that, I guess. When I graduated high school, I went to UW. It was too much for me at that point in my life. I decided I'd skip college and get a job. I've been working as a mechanic for the last six years of my life. I've grown up since then though, and two years ago, I decided to go back to school. I work at the shop five to six days a week and take classes as often as I can." She was smiling when I finally got up the nerve to look at her.

"That's very brave of you, going back to school," she said simply. "What are you studying?" It took me a minute to answer as I studied her face. She was being sincere. I couldn't detect any malice or judgment in her eyes, and it made me smile.

"Uh, mechanical engineering." Her brows rose.

"Wow. That's so cool. What are you going to do when you graduate?" _When_ I graduate. She automatically assumed I'd do it, that I'd succeed. Even my parents didn't talk that way. It was always _if_ I graduated. "You don't have to answer. I was just curious." She looked nervous, and it made me realized I'd been staring at her longer than I thought.

"No. I just…" I shook my head to clear it. "Dream job would be to design cars, but that's a pipe dream. There are plenty of businesses in the city I could work for, different fields I can explore." She placed her hand on top of mine.

"Edward, designing cars doesn't have to be a pipe dream. You can make it happen." I flipped my hand over and wrapped my fingers around hers. Chances were high I was falling for this girl.

"Now tell me about you." She looked away shyly before meeting my eyes again.

"I'm from a small town a few hours from here where my dad is the police chief, so needless to say, I had a very uneventful childhood. When I finished high school, I took my basics at a nearby community college while working to save money. After two years, I transferred to UW to finish my degree in nursing. I worked a year at Virginia Mason then went to Seattle Children's. I love what I do, love where I work."

The waiter interrupted us to place our food on the table. While it wasn't my favorite, the food was good. Bella said she liked hers as well, but I couldn't tell if she loved the place. We spent the rest of the date getting to know each other, and the more she talked, the more I fell in love with her. She was one of those people; genuine, compassionate, and positive. As the night wore on, the more I dreaded the date coming to an end. I had had a fantastic time, and I hoped she did too. I wanted to see her again.

Once I'd settled the bill, I helped Bella into her jacket and led her from the restaurant. I could see her car parked in the parking lot as we got closer. She unlocked the door, but before she opened it, she turned back to me. This was it. This was my chance.

"I had a great time tonight, Edward," she said without holding my gaze.

"Me too," I assured her. "I would like to see you again." She looked up at me surprised. Why, I'm not sure. Couldn't she tell how much she intrigued me?

"Yeah?" I nodded. "Good! The shop is closed Sunday, right? Can I see you then? I'm working a shift tomorrow and Friday, and I'm betting Saturday is your busiest day. But you went to your parents' last Sunday, so maybe that's a tradition. We could do another day? I'm not sure when I'm needed at the hospital next week, but I could-"

"Bella, Bella." I took hold of her arms gently to distract her. "Sunday works great." She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Okay. I get to plan this date. I want to take you to one of my favorite places if that's okay." I couldn't help but smile. She wanted to take me to one of her favorite places. That was a good sign, right?

"That sounds great. We can hash out details later in the week." She nodded. I didn't know what else to say. She leaned forward slightly, and I couldn't resist. "Can I kiss you now?"

Her cheeks heated before she smiled and nodded. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She sighed, and I smiled. I understood. It was a sigh of contentment. Nothing had ever felt so right in my life. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but I also didn't want to push my luck. I hoped we'd have even more time in the future to do this again, so almost reluctantly, I pulled back. She didn't move for a few seconds and stood there with her eyes still closed. I couldn't help but smirk seeing how much she enjoyed it. Eventually, she opened her eyes to see me still close to her. She covered her lips with her fingertips trying to hide her smile. I didn't try to hide mine though.

"I want to do more of that." I barked a laugh at her honest answer and pulled her into my arms to hug her tightly.

"We will."

Bella and I spent as much time together as we could. For our second date, she took me to Radiator Whiskey, a pretty cool restaurant in Pike Place Market. When she first suggested it, I worried about her motivation. It wasn't expensive, and it just didn't seem like something I would have pictured as a place she would like. I wondered if she picked it to appease me, a place she thought I could more easily afford. I shouldn't have doubted her though. My worries were eased when we walked in, and the hostess greeted her by name and asked if she wanted the usual.

One month after meeting Bella, I got a frantic call at four a.m. It'd been a long night. I had a mid-term in two days, and I'd spent four hours studying after my shift ended at eight p.m. I was tired; my mind numb from too much information. I almost didn't make it to my bed before passing out the night before. So, when the phone rang incessantly, I accepted the call without looking at the ID.

"I hope this is good," I answered.

"It's time, dude," Emmett's voice boomed in my ear. "I'm gonna be a daddy!" That got my attention, and I sat up quickly.

"What?" I shook my head trying to dislodge the haziness of sleep.

"You heard me. We're headed to the hospital now. Contractions are pretty close; I don't think it'll be long. Will you come?" I was already looking around for my clothes.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Drive safe. Tell Rosalie I'll be there to keep you under control as soon as I can." He laughed before hanging up.

Hurriedly, I found clean clothes and pulled them on, brushed my teeth, and grabbed my keys and phone. I texted Bella on my way out to let her know what was happening. We had a breakfast date scheduled at eight a.m. Not sure if I'd be able to make it, I didn't want her to think I'd stood her up. She'd see the text when she woke. _Rosalie's in labor. Emmett asked me to come to the hospital. I'm sorry, but I think I need to reschedule our date._

When I made it to the hospital less than an hour later, I found Emmett pacing the floor. Rosalie had already kicked him out of the room for hovering. I'm sure it wouldn't be long before she wanted him back, but for now, I'd keep him occupied. I whipped out a deck of cards, and we sat down to play his favorite game: Go Fish! Three rounds later, he was kicking my ass 3 – 0. As I dealt the next hand, we turned when we heard quick footsteps hurrying down the hall. I was shocked as hell to see Bella, pink teddy bear in hand. I stood to greet her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said breathlessly. "I got here as soon as I could. I didn't miss it, did I?" Emmett stood with a broad smile and pulled her into a hug before passing her over to me.

"It's so nice of you to be here," he said. I pulled her to me and kissed her before settling my arm around her waist.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. So did I miss it?"

"No. The only thing you missed was Rosie kicking me out. Apparently I 'hover.'" He used his fingers to air quote and rolled his eyes. Bella giggled.

"Do you think I can go say hi?"

"Of course, of course. She's third door down on the right." Bella pecked me on the lips with a joyful smile then left us in the hallway. "Dude." He hit my arm. "You didn't have to invite your girlfriend."

"I, uh…I didn't." We sat back down to finish our game. "I told her what was going on, because we had breakfast plans, and I didn't want her to think I was ditching her. This is all her." He whistled lowly.

"You've got a keeper there." I smiled. I already knew that; I'd hit the jackpot when I bumped into Bella.

Rosalie gave birth to a perfect little eight pound, three-ounce girl that morning at ten a.m. Holding that little girl made my heart warm. I was so excited about having a little one to embrace and spoil. I couldn't wait to have kids of my own, but until then, I would use her as a surrogate.

Ariella was beautiful like her mother. Thank goodness, she didn't take too much after her dad. Yeah, I got a punch on the arm for that comment. Bella told the new parents she had a gift for them but wanted it delivered to the house so they wouldn't have to worry about transporting it. She just needed the address, which Emmett wrote down for her. One week later, I got a call from Emmett while I was at work asking for Bella's number. Assuming he wanted to thank her for whatever gift she gave, I rattled it off for him.

"We can't accept this, Edward," he said, and I could tell he was uncomfortable. "It's way, way, way too much."

"I'm sure it's fine," I told him as I trapped the phone between my shoulder and ear so I could get my hand under the transmission. "I know she's given some unexpected gifts, but Bella wouldn't give you something she didn't mean to. She wants you to have it, whatever it is." He paused.

"You don't know what she got us?" I wiggled the wrench around, trying to get a good grip on the nut.

"No, but come on, Emmett. You just had a baby. You're going to get a few gifts that seem over the top, but I'm sure you can find a way to use it." He chuckled.

"Dude, she bought us a fucking car." The wrench slipped, and I dropped the phone when what he said registered. I cursed as I fished the phone from the bowels of the car. "Edward. You there, man?" I could hear his voice calling for me.

"I'm here. I'm just…I'm…really?"

"Yes! Who does that? Does she just have extra cars lying around? Is she rich? You've never mentioned anything." I shook my head not sure that what I was hearing was real.

"I honestly have no idea. It's shocking, but at the same time, I'm not overly surprised. She's pretty elaborate with gifts."

It was the truth. While she was very extravagant, this was the most extreme gift I'd seen or rather heard about. I tried to ask her about it the next day when we had dinner, but she wasn't very forthcoming. I didn't push her on the topic; I didn't want to drive her away. I figured she'd talk to me when she was ready.

There were often times that she unknowingly revealed she had money. When she found something that she thought one of her friends would like, she bought it without looking at the price tag. She told me about trips she took with her friends ... weekend trips to Florida, Scottsdale, or San Diego. Money was obviously no object. She wasn't flaunting though. Usually, after revealing something like that, she'd get this look on her face I couldn't define and quickly change the subject. She never made me feel less for what I had, or rather what I didn't have. I never questioned her either. I figured whatever it was, she would tell me in time.

Three months after we'd started dating, I'd asked Bella to meet my parents. She knew I loved her, my parents knew I loved her, and I wanted them to meet the woman I knew I would marry one day. She was nervous, but I told her there was nothing to be uneasy about. They were going to love her; I was sure of it. Plus, I'd just been awarded a full scholarship for the remainder of my degree. I wasn't sure how, because I don't remember applying for one, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. I was telling them tonight so we could celebrate.

I told Bella I'd pick her up at her house, and for the first time since we met, she agreed. Three months into dating, and I still didn't know where my girlfriend lived. She always insisted on meeting me places, and she was willing to come to my apartment. We'd had some _very_ fun times at my apartment. For some reason though, she'd been hesitant for me to see her place. I didn't know why, a house was a house. It wouldn't change anything between us. Mom told me not to rush her, that it was smart for a young woman living on her own to be cautious. So, I heeded her advice and didn't push.

Bella had told me it'd take about thirty minutes to reach her place from my apartment not including the ferry ride. I had to plan the trip wisely. I texted her as I left asking her to send me the address so I could use my GPS. Once on the road, I heard my phone ding and tapped the address to open the app. I made my way to the ferry for Mercer Island and waited in line for the next boat. Luckily, it came within ten minutes. A short ride later, I was back on the road headed south. I was leery, unsure why I felt unsettled as the houses grew larger.

Finally, I found the house and pulled into the driveway of a massive structure set right on the water. I double checked the address before getting out of the truck and making my way to the front door where I rang the bell. It took a bit, but the door finally swung open. Bella stood there in a blue dress with thick orange and white bands around the skirt. It was conservative but cute, probably the perfect thing in which to meet my parents. I couldn't focus on that, though, still too confused about this house. She told me she owned her home and that she bought it last year. This was a multi-million-dollar house though, and while she made good money as a nurse, surely, she didn't make this much.

"Hi," she greeted cheerily and pushed onto her tiptoes to kiss me. I kissed her back but couldn't take my eyes off the inside of the immaculately decorated home. "Do you…do you want to come in?" I nodded and followed her inside. "So, this is home." She threw her thumb behind her like it was no big deal. I finally looked towards her only to see uncertainty and fear in her eyes. She was biting her lip, her arms folded across her chest.

"I don't understand," I told her honestly.

"I know. I've wanted to tell you. Honestly. I just…didn't know how."

"How can you afford this? You told me you're the daughter of a police chief, that you saved money to go to college. I know you work, but nurses don't make enough to afford," I motioned around me not sure what to say, " _this._ " I sighed. "I'm confused, Bella. I'm confused, and honestly feeling a little bit lied to." She shook her head adamantly and grabbed my arms.

"I've never lied to you. Never. Not once. I just didn't tell you the extent of this."

"Why?" She slid her hands down to take ahold of mine.

"Honestly, I didn't want to. I love you, Edward. You mean everything to me. The thought of losing you is terrifying, and I thought if you knew-" She shook her head without finishing the thought. "I wanted you to love me for me."

"I do." I pulled her into my arms, because it was the truth. I don't think I could love her more. "I love you, Bella. Nothing is going to change that." She relaxed in my arms as the truth resonated around us. And it was true. Nothing would stop me from loving her. "I want to understand though. How is this possible?" She pulled back and looked up at me.

"You're not going to believe it." I cocked my head to the side.

"Try me."

"I went to Columbus for a medical conference when I was working for Virginia Mason with a few other nurses. There was a dinner one night, and afterward, we went out for a few drinks. They were having more fun than I was interested in, so I left to go back to the hotel. There was a session about new postsurgical therapeutic techniques for incision site care that I was excited about, so I wanted to ensure I had a good night's sleep." I couldn't help but smile at that. Of course, she was excited about something of that nature. "On the way back, I decided to get a bottle of water and some chips. I'd been craving something salty. So, I stopped at the convenience store that was a few blocks away from the hotel. I grabbed two waters, a bag of chips, some Rolos, and checked out. On a whim, I bought one line of numbers for the Powerball drawing the next day." No way. "I went back to the hotel, went to sleep, finished the conference, and went home. Two months later, I was cleaning out my purse and found the ticket. I had totally forgotten about it. I checked, and…" She turned around and held her hands out in a shrug.

"Wait." She turned back to me. "Are you telling me-" Surely not. Surely, I misunderstood her. Right?

"It was the winning ticket." I moved to the couch to sit down. She sat beside me and pulled my hands into her lap. After a few minutes, her wobbly voice broke the silence with a whisper. "Say something. Please."

"You're rich." She giggled.

"I'm still me."

"You're a rich you." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. I looked around again. "How rich are you?"

"Well, I had the only winning ticket, and there's enough to take care of my children and their children and generations to come. I don't spend much; honestly, I give a lot away."

 _Give it away? And still, afford this? Wait. Did that mean…_

"Give it away?" She nodded.

"There are very deserving people who need it more than I do. And like I said, there's enough to go around. So, I look for people in need and…help them out." I pulled my hand away.

"Did you…for me?" She bit her lip and the silence stretched between us for at least ten seconds before she nodded once. The breath left me. I should have known it was too good to be true. I didn't get the scholarship on my own. Had she always planned this? Had she picked me, because she saw a guy working at a low-end job and saw me as a charity case? I stood from the couch. "Wait."

"Was I just a project to you?" A mixture of anger, hurt, and disbelief battled inside me. What was I to her really?

"No!" She stood, but I stepped back as she reached for me. "Edward, I love you. That's 100% true."

"Did you see some guy down on his luck and think, 'I bet I can fix him'?" She shook her head adamantly.

"Edward, there's nothing about you that needs to be fixed." I wanted to hear her, believe her, but I couldn't get past the feeling I'd been sized up and found lacking. "Please." I shook my head and turned to leave. I was too emotional at that moment. I didn't want to say something I'd regret, so I needed to walk away and calm down.

"I can't. Not right now." I heard her light footsteps following behind me.

"Edward, we need to talk about this."

"Not right now. That's not a good idea." I turned back around. The quick movement startled her, and she stumbled over her feet before standing upright. "Give me some time to think about this."

"Then we'll talk?" She sounded so dejected, and the sound tugged at my heart. No matter what I decided, I'd talk to her again, so I nodded once before turning and walking out the door.

My truck sputtered to life once I'd turned the ignition. I took one last look at the house before backing out and heading to the ferry. I decided to go to my parents' since they were expecting us for dinner. They were planning on guests, and I couldn't leave them high and dry. The drive was a good thirty minutes, not including the ferry ride, so it gave me ample time to think. Unfortunately, I was no closer to a decision when I pulled into the driveway of my childhood home. My gaze settled on the house, just as large as Bella's, and I knew, just as immaculately decorated inside. I knew the kind of wealth Bella had; I was from the same kind. So why-

"Honey?" My mom's voice and knock on my window startled me. She looked concerned when I turned and met her gaze. I smiled, at least hoped it was a smile, and slid from the truck pulling her into a hug once I was on solid ground.

"Sorry. I was lost in thought." She smiled.

"That's okay." She looked in the cab then back at me. "Where's Bella?" _Where was Bella_? That was a good question.

"Something came up." _Understatement of the year_. "But I'm here. Not happy to see your only son?" She swatted at my chest before looping her arm into mine and turning toward the house. We walked inside to find Dad hovering near the door. I must have been in the truck for a while. "Hi, Dad. Sorry for the change in plans. It's just me tonight." He looked at Mom curiously, but she shook her head once. He turned back to me with a smile.

"We're always happy to see you, Son." He pulled me from Mom's grip into his own embrace. "Let's get started on dinner. It's been ready for a few minutes and smells mouthwatering." Mom giggled at the compliment as if Dad hadn't said the same thing a million times before.

Dinner was a bit of a blur. Mom and Dad tried to talk to me, but my mind kept wandering back to Bella's big news. More than that though, I couldn't shake the concern that she'd singled me out from the beginning as a project. Was I really that easy to read? Did I come across as desperate? I thought I was doing a good job with my life. It was rough at times, sure, but overall, I was able to work enough to support myself, put myself through college – fewer classes a semester than usual, but hey, I wasn't doing too badly. I didn't complain about my situation. I chose to be the way I am. I was proud of the way I was. It was important to me to do it this way, to take care of myself. And I guess that was the crux of the whole thing. I was taking care of myself and then she stepped in to pay for my school. It had wounded my pride.

"Baby," Mom's soft voice called from beside me on the couch where we'd moved after eating. "What is it? You can tell me anything."

I could; I knew that. I'd always been close with my parents, shared most everything with them. I was hesitant to share this though, for so many reasons. No matter how I felt, I knew I'd find a way to make things work with Bella. She was important to me; I loved her. For that reason, I didn't want to say anything that might color my parents' opinion of her. More than that though, I didn't want to change my parents' opinion of me. I had a feeling they wouldn't be happy when they found out how I acted. I'd do anything for Bella though, including telling my parents what was going on.

"I screwed up." _There – succinct_. Dad was in the chair across from us. It was his voice that spoke next.

"What do you mean?" I took a deep breath and let it out. I told them everything that had happened today. They listed quietly, nodding as the story progressed. When I finished, they were quiet for a long minute. "Well. You're right. You screwed up." I hung my head, ashamed of my actions. "But it's not hopeless. You did the right thing by not saying something emotional, but you shouldn't have walked out on her."

"I know." The frustration in my voice was apparent. "I know that, but I wasn't thinking clearly at the time. All I could think about was how she'd picked me as a charity case."

"Edward," Mom said. "I may not have met your Bella yet, but I have listened every time you've talked about her. You've never painted a picture of a girl who would do something like that. From how you describe her, she's a kind, compassionate, loving person. She loves you. I can hear it in the stories you tell. You need to talk to her about it, but I just don't think you're a charity case to her." I knew Mom was right. Deep down, I knew Bella did this purely out of kindness and love. It was just a tough pill to swallow.

"I guess it just hurts my pride," I told them honestly. "I can take care of myself. I take care of myself so that later, I can take care of my family. This isn't how I pictured things."

"Sweetie," Mom said kindly. "Marriage, if that's what is in your future, is a partnership. Your father and I take care of each other in different ways. It's not all about money. There's so much more to a relationship than that. Honestly, that's the last thing that should be a pillar of any relationship. Money can go away in a moment. You need to have a solid foundation built that can withstand something like that." I was nodding before she ever finished talking.

"I know that. Honestly, I do. I just," I looked at her and shrugged, "had a guy moment." She rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Yes. Your father is prone to those too." He protested good-naturedly but echoed Mom's words with a similar speech of his own. I was antsy, unable to keep my leg from bouncing.

"I hate to eat and run, but I'd really like to go make things right with Bella."

"Good. You don't want to let this go on. I bet the poor girl is sick with worry." Her words caused a pang in my chest. She probably was. And I was the only person to blame.

Soon after, I was on the road back to Bella's. I had to wait a while for the ferry, so it was late by the time I pulled into her driveway, nine thirty pm to be exact. I debated whether now was the time to do this. It was late, but I very much hated the idea of putting off the conversation. I could tell there were still lights on in the house, so the odds of her being awake were great. Stepping from the truck, the cool night air swirled around me, rustling the leaves in the trees. Hesitantly, I knocked on her door and waited a few minutes. Eventually, the door opened, and the sight before me broke my heart.

Bella's red-rimmed eyes met mine in surprise quickly followed by hurt. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears, her shoulders hunched forward, and she held a well-used tissue in her hand. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from me. I had no one to blame but myself though. I brought this on by walking out on her.

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly. She sniffled before nodding her head once and stepping back. I moved inside. She shut the door, and I followed her to the living room. A pile of tissues sat on the coffee table, a mug of something beside it. She sat on the couch, and I waited a few seconds before I sat next to her. She scooted away and turned, so her body was facing mine, but she still didn't meet my eyes. "I'm sorry." Her breath hitched. "I should have never walked out on you. That was wrong of me. I should have stayed so we could talk. Truly, I'm sorry for handling this the absolute wrong way." She glanced up at me.

"Thank you," she said quietly, her voice raspy. I'm sure it was due to the crying I'd caused.

"The things I said, I didn't mean them. I have no excuse to offer you. I had a guy moment. I let my pride get in the way and do my talking for me. I know you don't see me as a charity case. I know you didn't pick me out because of my job. You are nothing like that Bella. You're one of the kindest, sweetest, most caring people I have ever met in my life. I _know_ you did what you did because you care about me."

"I did, Edward." She finally locked her eyes on me. I hoped she could see the shame in mine. "What I said was true. I think you are one of the hardest working men I've ever met. You deserve this and so much more." She blew her nose tossing the tissue into the pile and pulling another one from the box. I took a chance and reached for her hand. She let me fold my fingers through hers.

"I'm so sorry." She smiled a watery smile at me, and I took that as my cue. I pulled her until she fell into my chest and wrapped her in my arms. "I'll spend forever making this up to you. I promise." She shuddered slightly, then pulled back enough to look at me curiously.

"Can you…will you…can you still love me?" I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Don't be silly. Of course, I still love you. I told you nothing was going to change that." She closed her eyes as a look of relief colored her features. "It's just a lot to wrap my head around."

"Trust me. I understand that feeling. Sometimes I still pinch myself." I sat back pulling her to my side.

"So, I'm guessing this was a purchase after you won?" She nodded against my shoulder and shifted to snuggle closer to my side.

"The car first. I wanted a crossover, didn't really have a preference on the maker. Dad said this was a good car, so I went with the Mercedes." She let out a long breath before continuing. "The house was next."

"Why this house?" She didn't answer right away, so I looked at her encouragingly. "You can tell me."

"Honestly?" I nodded. "Kids." I worked hard to contain my smile. "I've always dreamed of having a family, a big one. This house is big enough for that – five bedrooms, five baths. The kitchen is a dream; the first time I saw it, I could just see Saturdays spent making cookies and brownies. There's the cutest little room already set up perfectly for a study. Add a few bookshelves, and it's a functioning library! The schools here are top-notch. They have a wonderful success rate of students who get into and graduate from Top 10 universities. I know they may not go the college route, but if they do, I want them to have the best options available." She motioned outside, and I looked at the back of the property for the first time.

"There's a decent-sized yard out back where they can play," she continued, "and it's right on the water. Eventually, I can get a boat. My dad can come down to fish when he wants. There's plenty of room here for him to stay, but I also bought the lot next door. Eventually, I want to build a guest house out there, a place he can come and be comfortable. He's not the most social person, so if he had a place he could retreat, I think he'd be more likely to come down." She looked over shyly. "I'm sorry. I'm rambling." I shook my head.

"You know how much I like listening to you. It's nice to hear, too. You know, since I want the same things." She bit her lip, her brows furrowing.

"You do?" I nodded.

"I do. And I want it all with you."


End file.
